


One Hawke's Trash

by kitbug



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, So Little Time, Spiders, mild violence, minifics, so much junk in kirkwall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitbug/pseuds/kitbug
Summary: A series of minifics inspired by the nonsense loot you can find in and around Kirkwall.





	1. Tiger's eye of the beholder

**Author's Note:**

> While scavenging in a bandit lair to build coin for the expedition, Hawke, Varric and Merril find a locked chest. Only one of them is impressed with the contents.

“Well what have we here?” Hawke pried at the latch on the chest only to find it solidly locked. “Varric, do you mind?”

“No problem.” He sauntered over, taking his lockpicks from his belt pouch. It wasn’t long before he popped the latch and passed her the drawstring canvas bag sealed away inside.

She hefted it between her hands. It had a satisfying weight to it that would have indicated coin but for the non-metallic rattle it produced. Gemstones?

“Oooooooh, what’s inside?” Merrill asked, her large green eyes twinkling with excitement.

“Don’t keep us in suspense, Hawke.”

Hawke cleared some papers off a weathered, rotting table and upended the bag. At least a dozen rocks clattered across the wood, and Merrill let out a delighted coo. Hawke gave them a cursory glance. Tiger’s eye, onyx, a bit of coral, some quartz, a heavily cracked piece of obsidian, some other rocks she couldn’t identify, but were obviously not diamonds or rubies or anything remotely worth the effort of selling. She let out a disappointed sigh.

“This is nothing but rubbish. Who locks up worthless rocks?”

“Children, usually,” Varric answered the obvious hypothetical and examined the piece of tiger’s eye. He tossed it back on the table with a shrug. “But given that we killed four bandits to get in here, idiots who have nothing better to lock up.”

“Well this was a complete waste of time,” Hawke grumbled and as she scooped them back into the bag.

“Now, Hawke, it isn’t a  _ complete _ waste,” Merrill chastised gently.   


“How so?”

“They're awfully pretty!”

Hawke’s lips canted in an indulgent smile as she handed the pouch to Merrill. “Would you like them?”

“Oh yes, thank you! The children in the alienage will love them!”


	2. Itsy bitsy spiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke, Bethany, Fenris and Merrill gather various ingredients for Solivitus to help pay for Bartrand's expedition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for spider gore. XD

"Livvy, is this  _ really _ necessary?"   


Hawke carefully used her knife to carve out a fourth spider eye from the carcass laid out in front of her. She slipped and cut straight through it with a curse. At least there were four more eyes left. And three more carcasses to strip.   


"Yes, Bethy," she sighed and started on the next one. "You _said_ you didn’t want to take anymore shady jobs. Besides, that alchemist in the Gallows pays pretty well. "

"If you say so." Bethany unfurled a leg for Fenris to sever and tossed it on the pile. "What else do we need?"   


Hawke fished the list out of her belt pouch. "Silk and spinnerets, hair, fangs— watch out for poison— and... chitin. Whatever that is."

"The armor plating on these creatures," Fenris grunted as he gutted the spider now that the legs were out of the way.   


Hawke's eyebrow crept upward. "Good to know. You're full of surprises. Bethany can burn off the soft bits and we're golden."   


Merrill appeared over the hill, a large bundle of plants cradled in her arms. "I found all the herbs on your list, Hawke! And some others I think he might like."

"Great!” Hawke flashed her a grin and would have given her a thumbs up, but she had her hands full. “Anything to keep us from trying to track down the shit on this other list."

"And what would that be?" Fenris drawled, elbow-deep in spider viscera. "I don't know what could be less appealing than this."

"I mean, if you think hunting down demons sounds like a better time, we can go do that instead."

“Oh, that sounds exci—”

_ “No!” _ Fenris and Bethany simultaneously cut Merrill off. 

**Author's Note:**

> Remember [Bottles of Thedas?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952369/chapters/27023955) We're going rogue now, ain't any codex entries to be found. Seems natural for Hawke. There are approximately 330 various pieces of junk. _We won't be covering all of them._
> 
> [Tumblargh is here](http://kittlesandbugs.tumblr.com) if you want to drop by and say hi. Feel free suggest some junk Hawke should find in a trunk.


End file.
